Wanna Dance?
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: At a party in New York City the Doctor and Donna's true feelings are revealed on the dance floor. Part story, part songfic. Enjoy!


**Wanna Dance?**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I don't own any of it. Shame.**

**Author's Note: This is my very first fic of any sort. Just an idea that came to me as I was listening to the radio. Started out as a songfic but turned into a full story, but I think it turned out good. There is still a song in it though. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

After an hour of begging, pleading, and pouting the Doctor finally convinced Donna Noble to go to a party in New York City.

And after several minutes of poking, arguing, and threatening to slap the Doctor, Donna finally convinced him to dance.

"All I'm sayin' is that you bloody begged me to come here and now all you want to do is stand around watching!" Donna hissed. The Doctor was standing in front of her characteristically scratching the back of his neck looking like a small child who had just been reprimanded by his mother.

"Errr…" was all the Doctor could say.

"Well I'm not going to stand around all night! I'm going to go find someone who _does_ wants to dance and I suggest you try finding someone yourself, Spaceman."

The Doctor thought about this for a minute. His whole plan for this evening involved him and Donna being together, but now Donna was going to go off and leave him all alone. Now the Doctor doesn't normally consider himself to be jealous, but the thought of Donna laughing and dancing with some other guy who would probably be more handsome and muscular than him made the Doctor green with envy. So the Doctor did what he should have done when they arrived.

"Donna wait!" he shouted after her. Donna, who had only taken a few steps away from the Doctor, turned to stare at him.

"What?" she asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Wanna dance?" The Doctor asked innocently. Donna gave him a look that said why-am-I-not-surprised. But the Doctor could see that although her expression showed annoyance, her eyes were full of delight.

Donna let out an exasperated sigh, "I s'pose." To be honest Donna was actually relieved that he finally asked because she really didn't feel like mingling with strangers right now.

The Doctor gave her one of his trademark grins and held out his hand. She took it and together they pushed through the crowed room toward the dance floor.

So here they were in New York City during the early 21st century at a party and the most nervous of the pair was the Doctor. He thought that a party in the Big Apple would be fun but after arriving, he started to get nervous.

Of course the Doctor knew how to dance, but then the reality of this being New York in the 21st century dawned on him. The Doctor had taken Donna to many parties and balls but they had all taken place centuries ago. And so far the DJ had been playing mostly hip-hop and electric dance songs, nothing a waltz or swing dancing would be appropriate for. This was why the Doctor had been so shy about getting on the dance floor.

While the Doctor was lost in his thoughts, Donna was scouting an empty spot on the crowed dance floor. Not seeing an opening at the moment she turned her attention to the Doctor. She was eyeing his attire. He was still wearing his favorite brown pinstriped suit and trainers. Donna suppressed a laugh when she thought back to early that night after he convinced her to get dressed up for this party.

_Donna was in her room trying on one of several dresses she had pulled from the TARDIS's enormous wardrobe when she heard the Doctor mumbling to himself as he walked by her door._

_She couldn't resist seeing what was bothering him, so she pulled on her bathrobe and walked down the corridor to the Doctor's room._

_The door was open so Donna peeked around the edge of the doorframe to find the Doctor standing in front of a full length mirror staring at his reflection. The Doctor was wearing his normal outfit: brown suit, white shirt, a tie with brown and blue swirls, and trainers. Without turning around the Doctor asked, "Do you think that I look too …geeky?"_

_Donna began to laugh, the Doctor was always going on about his impeccable fashion sense, but stopped when she noticed the hurt look on his face. "Changed your mind have you." Donna asked sarcastically. "Well we are going to a party in New York City in the 21__st__ century so you decide." Donna answered. With a dismissive wave of her hand she walked back to room to finish dressing._

_A few minutes later the Doctor entered the consol room still wearing the same suit but with a few minor changes. He had ditched the tie and put on a navy t-shirt under a royal blue dress shirt that matched the blue pinstripes of the suit almost perfectly. The Doctor had folded the collar of his shirt over the collar of his jacket for a more laid-back look and his brown hair was stylishly disheveled. "There we are! Much more casual! Molto Bene! " The Doctor grinned._

Donna had to admit that these small changes made the Doctor look even more dashing than usual. She had been so caught up in admiring him that she barely noticed him asking her if she was going to dance with him or not.

"Donna, I thought you wanted to dance?" The Doctor asked in mock annoyance. "What?" Donna said coming back to her senses. "Oh, yeah! Wait a minute! Are you mocking me! " Giving Donna a mischievous grin, the Doctor took her hand and led her over to a clear spot on the floor. Thankfully, the DJ decided to play a nice slow song.

_I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

The Doctor slowly placed his hands on Donna's waist; he was afraid that Donna might recoil and slap him for it, but to his delight she didn't and placed her hands on his shoulders. _  
_

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

Together they slowly swayed to the tune. The Doctor couldn't help but notice how beautiful Donna looked in the dress she had picked out of the TARDIS's wardrobe. It was navy blue, made of a satin-like material and set off her flaming red hair which she had left down. Her pale shoulders were bare except for one wide shoulder strap over her right shoulder. The dress came to just above the knees and had no decoration except for a loose bow that sat just below her left hip.

Turning his attention to her brilliant blue eyes, the Doctor became aware of Donna staring at him. He found himself unable to break away from her gaze. There was something different about the way she was looking at him. No, not _at _him, more like _into _him.

_I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity  
_

Donna began to close the gap between the two of them. Stepping so close that she could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. She leaned against him for support as she stood up to her full height in order to place a soft kiss on the Doctor's lips.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
_

As Donna slowly pulled back, the Doctor's gaze lingered on her lips not wanting the kiss to end. He had sort of hoped that something like this might happen, which was the reason he had wanted to come here tonight, but he had thought that it would be him making the first move.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

Whatever happened to just being friends? It all seemed to change after meeting Agatha Christie, Donna thought as they continued to dance. She didn't miss the confused but happy gleam in the Doctor's eyes after she broke off the kiss.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite…  
_

Ever since the Doctor had found her again, it seemed like everywhere they went people were mistaking them for a married couple. First that man in Pompeii, then that woman in the Ood Sphere, even at that party in the 1920s. The Doctor thought back to all these times and how they had denied these accusations, but really he didn't mind. He had really just been denying it for Donna's sake. If she thought that he had wanted to be thought of as a couple she would have slapped him so hard that his next two reincarnations would still be feeling it. But now, he wasn't so sure…

…_The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
_

By now Donna had slipped her arms around the Doctor's neck. Having observed this, the Doctor decided to wrap his arms completely around her waist, pulling Donna closer. She didn't protest and now there were merely centimeters between them.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
And We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

The Doctor looked down at Donna again and taking the song's advice, he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her again. Donna didn't pull away and returned his kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, time seemed to stand still and the other people on the dance floor seemed to melt away and become swirls of light and color.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again_

So what if people were watching, the Doctor thought, all I care about right now is this moment. Maybe they were falling in love; maybe they already had and were just too afraid to admit it to one another. All that mattered was that they had each other and that was all they needed. Their embrace seemed to last an eternity but in reality was only about a couple minutes. When it finally did end, the Doctor noticed that the dance floor had cleared considerably.

"Still want to keep dancing?" the Doctor asked quietly. Donna didn't answer and was now resting her head against his chest, eyes closed. The Doctor softly rested his chin on her head; he could smell the sweet scent of Donna's shampoo. The DJ had now reverted back to playing hip hop but they continued to slowly sway in the same spot.

After a few more seconds of silence, Donna lifted her head to look at the Doctor. "No, let's go find a place to sit." Slowly, the two stepped away from each other and walked hand in hand over to an empty table. They sat there for a few minutes chatting about nothing in particular before deciding to head back to the TARDIS.

During the walk back to the ship, little was said. Once inside, both the Doctor and Donna walked down the corridor to their respective rooms. The Doctor mumbled a quiet goodnight as he passed Donna. Donna nodded then as an afterthought, "Thank you. For ya' know… everything." The Doctor was caught slightly off guard, "Um… yeah. No problem. It was fun, we should do it again. I mean the dancing, not necessarily the kissing. Not that I didn't enjoy it! It was nice. We could do it again if you want. Not that you have to! Unless you want to of course! Err…Your welcome." He was slightly out of breath and avoiding Donna's gaze. Neither one had a said one word about what had happened on the dance floor until now.

Donna seeing how distressed the Doctor was looking stepped over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. She then turned and walked back to her room. Before entering, Donna turned back to the Doctor and gave him quick wink. Then she disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor stood frozen in the corridor staring blankly after her. After a few seconds, a wide grin spread across his face. Finally he turned and continued down the corridor to his room. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. New adventures, new mysteries, but what excited the Doctor most was that he would be sharing these experiences with Donna, the woman whom he'd grown to love as more than just a friend, and to know that she felt the same made him all the more thrilled.

_Fin_

**A bit longer than I intended but it took on a life of its own. The song is Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This". I heard it and thought that it was the perfect song for the Doctor and Donna! So what do you think? Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
